warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Aura of Light
A fanfic by Goldie Special thx to Lyrix, who helped me code ( bc I'm a complete noob at coding) Btw, if you guys have any ideas of cats' names, feel free to comment down below bc I'm in extreme need of one. Pls also forgive my short chapters, bad grammar and punctuations. I hope you guys enjoy it : ) *first written 18/5/2017 *under rewriting 22/9/2017 Allegiances Moonclan leader Treelight(Ciara)- brown tabby she cat with soft amber eyes deputy Blackwhisker- black tom prophet Dawn(Clef)- tiny gray she cat with brilliant gold eyes healer Tansy(Bird)- small tabby she cat with amber eyes warriors Dusk- ginger tom Fern(Amaya)- black she cat Ivy(Melantha)- lean light gray and white she cat Feather(Snow)- fluffy white she cat Solar(Flight)- dappled she cat Gale- dark gray tom Tides- blue tom Ash- dark gray she cat Prologue What will happen if the skies were gray, when there's no light to brighten up the lands? The soothing breeze brought new life, but also sudden death. The dying sun resembled an end to what we have known, but also a new beginning of the unknown. ~ The troubled she cat pricked up her ears. It was mid-leafbare, and prey was scarce. The scuffle of a squrriel caught her attention. It was was pitifully scrawny but at least it would feed the newborns. She crouched and stalked it carefully, so that the leaves wouldn't crunch beneath her. But as she pounced, the shriek of a jackdaw tore the air, and the squrriel scrambled away in panic. The apprentice sighed. Looks like the rest of us would have to go hungry again... ~ It was midnight when the she cat returned to camp, empty-pawed. Dawnsong's golden orbs was staring at the camp's wall, but her thoughts were clearly beyond it. The prophet snapped out of her trance and refocused her faze on me. " You shall be rewarded for what you have not achieved. The ancient power from our orgins... Don't take it for granted. " " The outsider shall rule for the sake of the clan. " Dawnsong dipped her head and left me staring. What in the stars? Chapter 1 The silver she kit groomed her sleek fur patiently, untangling each lock until it was perfect. She scrambled up as the sound of leaves disturbed rang outside the shelter of her den, her mother's den and drooped her ears in disappointment as she realized it was all but breeze striking up the weightless sheets of yellowed material. Why is mother taking so long? The poor kit had grown thinner over the days, waiting, waiting in vain for the mother who never returned. Soon, she couldn't stand it anymore and decided to take a look at the world beyond the grass-wooven nest. "Wow." she breathed. The terrains stretched endlessly before her, as far as her sight can behold. The maple trees were bright orange and yellow in color, and dried leaves danced down from it. I always thought leaves sprout from the ground... the kit thought sheepishly. The kit pounced as a leaf fluttered down, pinning it down with its tiny paws. Her eyes widened as she see a much larger figure running towrds her, which by instinct she knew was not a cat. Run! She sprinted towards the safety of bushes, but they turned to a poultice under the the creature's weight. She doubled back and ran beneath the odd entity, causing it to trip on its bigger paws. The silver kit whimpered in fright as she burst into a moor. The only cover nearby was the forest she came from, except the weird creature was blocking its way. She backed away slowly. A gray she cat appeared out of nowhere and pounced on threatening animal, raking its flank. "Run, kit!" she screeched as the creature bit her tail. The tiny silver kit fluffed out her pelt as she hared down the moor, as fast as her paws could carry her. She raced to the unknown destination, which might have brought her a better chance of surviving...but who would know apart from Fate? ~ The kit was aroused by a paw tapping her shoulder gently. She let a small yawn escape her and blinked her sapphire eyes groggily. A soft purr made her glance up. A russet queen, so much like her mother in looks was lying next to her on a nest of moss. Her two kits must have realised that she was awake and they pounced on her in a heap playfully. "Now, now." the queen scolded lightly. "Give her some space." the smaller kit blinked up at her mother innocently with huge aqua eyes. "Mother, you haven't even tell us her name yet." The russet she cat turned her warm amber gaze on the silver kit. "May I ask what is your name? I'm Wren. " The she kit cocked her her head to one side. "Eilona." "That's a sweet name. Now, Eilona, would you like to hrab something from the fresh kill pile over there? You look like you've been starved for a very long time." The kit squealed. "Yes please!" and she bounded off. There was a clearing outside of the den, and on the far side of it, Eilona saw the stack of prey. She pawed a tiny mice away from the rest and was about to pick it up when teeth fastened around her scruff and dragged her away. "What do you think you're doing, kit?" a massive tom snarled. "This is our prey." Eilona mewled in fright and backed off. Wren must have heard the Tom's words and stalked out of the nursery, tail held high, eyes gleaming with challenge. "Ash didn't die for this kit just to make her starve." she spat. "What did you just say. WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" the cats gathered as the tension grew between the two cats. Ash... The gray she cat died '' to save me? ''